


Damn these paparazzi!

by killing_kurare



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Being found out, F/M, Family Shenanigans, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 11:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10570197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: Darcy's parents find out about her dating Steve in the newspaper and confront her about it.





	

**AN:** I didn't find anything about Darcy's family, so I made them up obviously.  
**Challenge** : [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[**comment_fic**](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/): [Darcy has kept her work with the Avengers a secret from her family, but then one day the paparazzi catches her and Steve on a date.](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/611466.html?thread=84728202#t84728202)

 

„I’m home!“ Darcy called and took off her coat before walking into the kitchen. She knew right away something was off when her whole family sat at the kitchen table and turned to look at her with serious expressions on their faces.

“Uhm … what’s for dinner?” she asked a little awkwardly.

“Honey, I think we have to talk,” her father said instead of an answer.

“Okay …” the young woman said carefully and sat down at the table.

“Darcy, we’re worried about –“

“Why didn’t you tell us you know the AVENGERS?!” her little brother then shouted, gaining a sharp look for interrupting their mother.

“Well, actually I don’t. It’s more of a Jane-thing …” Darcy tried to explain calmly, but she already felt a well-known heat creeping into her cheeks.

“Oh really,” her father said and held up a newspaper with a picture clearly showing her walking next to her (secret) boyfriend Steve Rogers, known as Captain America, and she was obviously talking and gesticulating with her hands. ‘Damn these paparazzi!’ Darcy fumed in her head but tried to keep her cool. “Well, he was asking for directions.”

Her father’s expression didn’t change when he turned the page and revealed an even bigger picture of them, and now Darcy’s face turned from a mild blush to an intense crimson: There they were, still walking, but now Steve had his arm around her shoulder and was leaning down to kiss her in a sweet and intimate way.  
“Well?”

“Would you believe me if I said that’s how they thank you back in his days?” the woman asked and smiled apologetically.

“No,” her mother said unamused.

Darcy rolled her eyes. “Yeah, okay, so were dating. No big deal.”

“Wow,” her brother piped up. “Who would’ve thought my lame sister would date an Avenger?”

“Oh, shut up,” Darcy said.

“Anyway, how long have you been going out?”

Darcy shrugged. “A few weeks …”

“I’m disappointed you didn’t tell us,” her mother said and Darcy felt guilty.

“Well, I didn’t want to until we felt sure,” she shrugged. “It’s still fresh.”

Her mother sighed and reached out to take Darcy’s hand. “Now it’s out in the open, what do you say we invite him over to dinner?” she smiled. “I would like to meet him.”

Darcy returned the smile and felt a warm tingle in her stomach. “I’m sure Steve would love that,” she answered, and really meant it.

“Oh boy, how cool is that?! My friends will be so jealous when I tell them! Darcy, you have to make him give me autographs! I’ll go and look for stuff he can sign!” her brother shouted, jumped up and ran to his room.

The family laughed softly at the outburst, and Darcy was glad the atmosphere had lightened up again.

“I’m just glad you’re not dating the Hulk,” her father added and winked at his daughter.

 


End file.
